


Touch

by whoseeswhatsyetunseen



Series: Don't Shoot With Your Eyes Closed [25]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Chores, Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Laundry, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Panties, Short One Shot, Touching, Tumblr Prompt, kiss, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoseeswhatsyetunseen/pseuds/whoseeswhatsyetunseen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short-- Olicity & touches & laundry... includes a meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

Prompt from: [stilettoroyalty](http://stilettoroyalty.tumblr.com/post/88008802714/olicity-fans-124-days-until-arrows-season-3-return) on tumblr during summer hiatus between seasons 2 & 3.

\---->

 

Her hand resting on his arm may be gentle and light, but as he decides if he should confess to ruining her favorite purple lace panties, Oliver can sense her fingers just itching to pinch him in frustration…

…so he just flashes his best smile at her, waits til she rolls her eyes and then leans in to kiss her before she can ask which pair it was this time.  It works, because Oliver touching Felicity always distracts her well…

 


End file.
